Decision
by ClAu-22
Summary: Matt y Tai se pelean constantemente por sora, ella no decide con quien quedarse. En una fiesta de Halloween, Sora se dara cuenta de sus sentimientos... SORATO!


Hola! Espero que esten bien querido lectores...espero que esten disfrutando sus vacaciones(los que tienen, claro...y los que no...igual disfruten de la vida D) Aqui les traigo un oneshot de Sora y Matt...sinceramente nunca crei que iba a escribir sobre estos dos, pero decidi hacerlo porque queria ver como me salia ) escribir de algo que no me gusta y...no esta tan mal. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Decision **

El sol amenazaba con exparsir sus brillantes rayos esa mañana. Sora Takenouchi estaba caminando hacia la secundaria. Estaba pensando en sus sentimientos...dos personas se peleaban por ella y...simplemente ellano se decidia por ninguno. ¿Su mejor amigo desde siempre o el chico mas guapo de la secundaria¿Tai o Matt?...por los dos sentia amistad, pero...¿acaso podria llegar a sentir mas que eso por alguno de los dos? Acababa de entrar a la secundaria, se dirigia a su salon...cuando..

-Una flor para otra flor n#n-dijo el mayor de los yagami, apareciéndose repentinamente

-Tai-recibio la margarita-Gracias n#n

-Pues, a ella le gustan mas las rosas rojas-dijo Matt apareciéndose con una rosa roja entre sus manos-Tu belleza supera a la de esta rosa

-M-Matt...gracias-dijo recibiendo la rosa rosada del rubio

-¿Cual te gusto mas?-pregunto el portador del valor

-¿Mi rosa o su margarita?

-Chicos...-los miro a ambos-las dos me gusta muchísimo...¡gracias!

-O.O

-O.O-La portadora del amor siguió su camino, haciendo que sus dos compañeros de toda la vida la siguieran.

-¿Que tal dormiste?-pregunto el hermano de Kari

-Pues bien, gracias por preocuparte

-n#n

-Apuesto a que soñaste conmigo...ya que estuve pensando toda la noche en ti-la miro seductoramente (n/a: dicen que cuando una persona se quedo dormida pensando en ti, tu sueñas con esa persona...interesante¿no?)

-Ahora que lo mencionas...no soñe nada

-Jajajaja-rio estridentemente Tai

-Callate, Baka(n/a: baka significa tonto, idiota...n.n a mi hermano le digo asi)-llegaron al salon, donde ya habia una buena cantidad de alumnos.

* * *

**En el recreo...**

-Sora...-la susodicha la miro-no puedes jugar con los dos...

-Mimi..-

-Sabes que si no eliges a uno...los dos se pelearan por ti por toda tu vida

Pero...-dijo en tono de protesta

-Yo te aconsejaria que analisaras mejor tus sentimientos y seas sincera con los dos...-hizo una pausa-te ayudare-dijo tras ver la cara suplicante de su mejor amiga-Veamos,...uhmm...te gusto Matt antes de ir casualmente al digimundo...

-Si...

-Y...te gusto Tai desde que estuvimos en el

-Si...

-Entonces...

-Tai no-dijo adelantándose a su amiga-Kari me conto que por casualidad leyo escucho una conversión entre Tai e Izzy...

-¿Que le dijo Tai a Joe?

-Pues que yo era simplemente un capricho y que solo queria demostrarle a Matt que el lo superaba en todo...

-¡Oh! No lo puedo creer.

-Yo tampoco lo pude creer...pero me lo dijo su hermana

-Tienes razon...-miro hacia la puerta-hablando del rey de Roma...

-¡Hola chicas!

-Hola, Tai-dijeron las dos digielegidas al unísono

-¿Como van a ir disfrazadas a la fiesta de halloween?-pregunto sentándose en el césped junto a sus compañeras de clase

-Yo de angel-dijo una entusiasmada Mimi

-Y yo de princesa

-¿Y eso?

-Mimi me esta obligando, ademas...le debo un favor

-Ah, ok-se echo y acomodo-yo me disfrasare de caballero...-miro a sus acompañantes-con traje de metal

-¡Tai!-exclamo una asombrada Mimi

-No se preocupen...la semana pasada me lo probe y me quedo muy bien

RINGGGGGG

-Sera mejor que esta vez lleguemos temprano...-opino Sora-tenemos examen de literatura. Tras decir esto, sus amigos la obedecieron y emprendieron camino hacia el aula de 3ero B.

* * *

**Por la tarde...**

-Hermano...

-Dime, Tk...

-¿Como vas a ir disfrazado a la fiesta de halloween?

-Voy a ir de caballero...¿te acuerdas ese traje de metal que papa me trajo de su viaje a España?

-Si...-dijo mientras su hermano doblaba una esquina. El lo siguió-Yo ire de Mickey...Kari me obligo, ya que ella se disfrazara de Minie

-¿Lo vas a alquilar?

-Si...-hizo una pausa-no tengo tiempo para mandarlo a hacer...-los dos hermanos no se hablaron hasta llegar a la casa del menor

-Ya llegamos,...cuidate y saluda a mama de mi parte

-Gracias por acompañarme, si claro que le dire...-dijo a su hermano quien tras sus palabras se encamino a su residencia.

* * *

**En el baile...**

-¿Donde estaran los chicos?

-Hola, Mimi...Sora-saludo la hermana de Tai, quien llevaba una falda negra arriba de la rodilla, un top rojo con puntos blancos y una orejas de raton como vincha.

-Hola, Kari-dijeron al unísono las mejores amigas-

-¡Que linda estas!-opino la joven Takenouchi, quien llevaba puesto un vestido rosado largo y una corona en su cabellera

-Lo mismo opino-dijo la portadora de la pureza, quien lucia un vestido blanco corto y unas pequeñas alas en su espalda

-Gracias...¡ustedes tambien se ven muy lindas! n.n

-n.n

-n.n

-¿Han visto a Tk?

-Yo no

-Me parece averlo visto por alla-la pelirroja señalo con su dedo indice hacia el sur

-Gracias...mas tarde nos vemos

-ok-la menor de los Yagami fue en busca de su ratoncito

-ok-dio una pequeña mirada hacia su alrededor-me sigo preguntando donde estaran...

-Mira,...ahí esta Tai-la pelirroja señalo a un chico con armadura de metal

-Pero esta hablando con el profesor Mitsukuni

-Mejor no hay que molestarlo...-dijo para después dirigirse donde Joe e Izzy, quienes tambien habian estado buscando a Mimi y a Sora.

-¡Hola chicos!

-Hola, Izzy. Hola, Joe-saludo Sora

-¡Hola chicas!-dijeron al unísono Joe e Izzy. Y asi anduvieron conversando por mucho tiempo, hasta que...

-¡Chicos!...¿No se animan en jugar "cinco minutos en el paraíso"?-dijo uns joven de tez blanca, ojos color miel, cabellera negra y figura gracil.

-Bueno...¡¿Por qué no?!-dijo una entusiasmada Mimi

-Haruhi...-la miro-Te ves muy linda

-Gracias, Sora.-Dijo la muchacha de ojos miel, quien vestia una mini falda blanca, una blusa blanca y un gorro con una cruz roja en medio.-Enfermera...muy original

-n#n

-¡¿Vamos a jugar o que?!-pregunto Mimi un poco impaciente

-Si...-hizo una pausa-siganme-dijo para después dirigir a los digielegios hacia una oscura esquina del gimnasio de la secundaria. Tras haber llegado al lugar, se sentaron en circulo junto a un alumno disfrazado de momia, una alumna disfrazada de hada y otro alumno disfrazado de caballero.

-¿Hay alguien que quiera ser el primero?-nadie dijo nada-En ese caso, yo girare la botella primero...-la pelinegra hiso lo que habia dicho hace poco, la botella daba vueltas sin cesar...hasta que...-Sora y...el de armadura-todos los presentes se quedaron entre emocionados y asombrados. La pelirroja se levanto primero para dirigirse a una habitación estrecha y sin luz, y el rubio la siguió (n/a: les estoydando pistas...no deberia de hacerlo!)

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

TIIIII TIIIII(n/a: sonido de celular)

-¿Alo?

-Alo, Kari...

-¿Hermano?

-Si...-hizo una pausa-ya estoy llegando a la secundaria...

-Ah, ok...gracias por avisar. Justo estoy en un baño cerca de la entrada...¿Quieres que te espere?

-Si, claro...si no los molesto a ti y a Tk

-No,...no hay problema.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos en un ratitito.

-Ok, bye.

* * *

Dentro de aquel estrecho cuarto, los dos jovenos no se dirigeron palabra alguna ni se mirabaron. Hasta estuvieron en silencio por un buen tiempo 

-Bueno, creo que falta muy poco para que se acaben los cinco minutos-dijo Sora en un tono de bochorno-sera mejor que...-el caballero poso el dedo indice de su mano dercha en sus labios color coral. La portadora del amor experimentaba un leve sonrojo, el cual no era percibido por su interlocutor en la oscuridad. La joven Takenouchi cerro sus ojos, como adivinando lo que queria que su acompañante hiciera ella. Este se saco su casco y poco a poco se le fue acercando lentamente. Sora estaba mas que ansiosa y ya estaba a punto de impacientarse, hasta que logro sentir unos calidos labios posarse en los colares de ella. Los dos se dejaron llevar, aquel besa trajo consigo un mar de sentimientos y emociones que seguramente los dos jóvenes disfrutaban al máximo. Hasta que Sora sintio como esos labios tan hechos para ella, tan perfectos se desvanecían de quella escena romántica tan perfecta No abrio sus ojos carmesis al instante, sino trato de guardar en recuerdo aquella escena vivida hace poco. Mientras tanto, el rubio se puso su casco rapidamente, si acompañante no pudo descubrirla identidad de aquel valiente caballero.

-¡Su tiempo se acabo!-dijo Haruhi casi gritando-tras decir esto, el caballero salio antes y Sora lo siguió. Justo en ese momento, Kari llego con su hermano

-¡Que bien que los encuentro!-dijo Kari un tanto cansada. Al darse cuenta de la presencia del otro caballero, Sora se quedo mas que sorprendida.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Pues...soy Tai...¡tu mejor amigo!-exclamo el morocho, quitándose el casco que se distinguia lo sofocaba.

-Y tu...eres...

-Matt-dijo el susodicho, quien tambien se quito el casco. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos y Sora era la que mas parecia afectarle.

-Entonces...¡¿me bese contigo?!-dijo casi gritando mirando al rubio

-Pues si...-dijo sonrojándose levemente

-¡¿Besaste a Sora?!-dijo casi gritando el hermano de Kari

-Tai...no armes un escandalo...-dijo Sora echándole una mirada de reproche-En cuanto a mi decisión...-hizo una pausa, en la cual miro a su alrededor-Matt...

-¿Si?

-Me quedare contigo n#n

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijeron todos menos Kari, Sora y Matt al unísono

-Sora...-logro decir Matt

-No digas nada..-hizo una pausa-pense que eras Tai, porque el nos dijo a mi y a Mimi que se iba a vestir como caballero...al igual que tu. Con aquel beso me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti. Tai...se dirigio a su mejor amigo, quien todavia no salia de su asombro-lo siento...pero...eres mi mejor amigo. No podre sentir mas que amistad por ti,...pero reconozco que nuestra relacion es muy estrecha y linda n.n

-n.n-sonrio Tai

-Ejemmm Ejemmmm-interrumpio a propósito Haruhi-Les toca a Joe y a Mimi...

-¡Yo tambien juego!-exclamo el morocho

-Yo tambien...-dijo la hermana de Tai

-Sora...¿que te parece si vamos a los jardines?

-Bueno...-acepto la pelirroja-por cierto, n#n...besas muy bien-el rubio y ella se alejaron de sus amigos

-Pues...n#n...gracias por el cumplido-dijo mirando a su acompañante,quien muy pronto se convertiria en su novia.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n...espero sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, etc D Despues de haber hecho un Sorato, no me parecio tan mala la pareja...solo que Tai es mas lindo! ) y en el Taiora hay mas evidencias y era como algo muy...obvio 


End file.
